Le chemin vers un Adieu
by Revan-Hikin
Summary: Si quelqu'un devait hanter Hibari, ce serait très certainement Mukuro Rokudo. TRADUCTION de "The Path To Farewell" de Asael. Un peu de 6918.


**Hello !**

**Voilà ma seconde traduction, enfin première dans la cession Reborn mais bon. Les raisons qui m'ont poussé à commencer la traduction sont simples: je souhaite m'améliorer en anglais et je ne possède pas encore assez de temps pour écrire mes propres fics. Les commentaires visant à mon amélioration dans ce domaine sont les bienvenues ;)**

**Titre: The Path To Farewell**

**Auteur: Asael**

**Traducteur : Revan-Hikin**

**Genre: Beuh... C'est un peu tristounet**

**Couple : Si couple il y a, c'est à vous de voir, mais ce serait 6918**

**Raiting: K**

**Discalmer: Ici, il s'agit d'une traduction d'une fic de Asael du nom de "The Path To Farewell". Mais KRH ne nous appartient malheuresement pas. T__T**

**Avertissement: //**

**Merci encore une fois à Kaoline pour sa grande aide (L).**

* * *

Depuis la mort de Mukuro, Hibari faisait des rêves étranges. Mais puisque avant il ne se souvenait jamais de ses rêves, il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que les derniers sortaient de l'ordinaire.

Dans ces rêves, Mukuro apparaissait parfois, d'autres fois non. Parfois, Hibari rêvait qu'il errait seul et perdu dans le brouillard, et c'étaient ces rêves là qui le perturbaient.

Il en venait à se demander si Mukuro était toujours là, sous une certaine forme. Mais il était mort, il le savait - il l'avait vu, vu son sang et vu son corps heurter le sol, vu le dernier éclat de vie quitter ses yeux.

Mais après tout, un corps n'est rien d'autre qu'une enveloppe charnelle, pour Mukuro plus que pour quiconque, et si la prison n'était pas parvenu à l'arrêter, pourquoi la mort l'aurait-elle fait ? C'était un tic, un cancer, impossible à faire partir; Il serait toujours là à sauter d'un corps à l'autre pour taquiner Hibari.

***

La chemise qu'il portait ce jour là était encore chez lui, repassée, propre et sans tache. Les nettoyeurs avaient fait du bon travail, même s'il faut dire qu'elle n'avait pas trop été tachée de sang. Pas vraiment. Après tout, pourquoi gâcher une si belle chemise ?

Hibari n'avait pas voulu rattraper Mukuro dans sa chute, il aurait préféré le laisser simplement tomber, mais le corps lui était tombé dessus et il l'avait attrapé sans réfléchir. C'était à ce moment là que le sang de Mukuro avait taché sa chemise et aussi ce moment là où il avait vu mourir Mukuro.

Il avait vu d'innombrables personnes mourir dans le passé. C'était à chaque fois le même schéma - du sang, de la douleur et du désespoir. Cependant, Hibari était déçu. Il avait pensé que la mort de Mukuro aurait été différente, mais elle avait finalement été étrangement similaire.

Il avait toujours pensé que l'illusionniste mourrait de sa main.

Il se sentait trahis, comme si Mukuro avait rompu une promesse.

Hibari regardait la chemise tous les matins quand il s'habillait. Mais jamais il ne la portait.

Un jour, quand il rentra chez lui, la tache de sang était de nouveau là. Hibari n'était pas surpris. Il se décida à la porter.

Bien entendu, de toute la journée, personne ne s'aventura à la regarder.

***

Avec le temps, les rêves devenaient plus vivants, plus réalistes.

Hibari parvint à parler à Mukuro : « c'est à moi de prendre ta vie ». Mais Mukuro se contenta de rire.

Ils en vinrent à se battre. Les tonfas d'Hibari brisèrent les os de l'illusionniste, les traces de sang se transformant en perles avant de venir éclater au sol. Mukuro répondit simplement « Je vais te donner cette occasion, c'est un droit que j'accorde à celui que je considère comme mon amant ». Mais il disparut sans rien ajouter.

Les mains de Mukuro parcouraient son corps, cependant, le contact était aussi léger qu'une plume. Hibari se débattu, le repoussa cependant, un frison le parcourut malgré la distance des deux corps. « Nous n'avons jamais fait ça », grogna Hibari, mais Mukuro sourit simplement et susurra « Mais tu le voulais ».

Hibari se réveillait difficilement, énervé et s'en voulant de faire de tels rêves. Ces derniers jours, il était particulièrement irritable, même Kusakabe ne s'en approchait pas.

Tsuna commençait à s'inquiéter pour son gardien de la Pluie, mais il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire.

***

Un matin, Hibari trouva des plumes de hibou sur son oreiller à son réveil. Il se contenta de les glisser dans sa poche avant de se rendre à la réunion des gardiens à laquelle Tsuna l'avait convoqué. Elle n'était pas d'une grande importance, une simple affaire de mafieux, la routine. Durant toute la réunion, les doigts d'Hibari caressèrent les douces et duveteuse plumes dans sa poche.

Quand ils décidèrent de faire enfin une pause, Yamamoto tenta de lui parler. Il allait ignorer l'homme comme à son habitude quand quelque chose attira son attention.. Un éclat de couleur rouge, si familière, dans l'œil gauche de Yamamoto.

En un instant, Hibari le bloqua contre le mur, un tonfa sous la gorge. Aussi fort que Yamamoto fut, il ne parvenait pas à bouger.

Les autres gardiens les regardèrent fixement, incapable de bouger. Tsuna fit un pas en avant mais avant que quelqu'un n'ait pu réagir, Hibari le lâcha.

L'éclat était parti, quel qu'il fut. A supposé qu'il avait été vraiment là. Il n'y avait pas de trace de rouge, de Mukuro, dans l'œil de Yamamoto.

Il tourna les talons et quitter la salle sans un mot, derrière lui des murmures commençaient à s'élever.

Néanmoins, il se moquait pas mal de se qu'ils disaient.

***

Hibari avait toujours été la plus saine personne d'esprit qu'il ait connu, mais à présent, il commençait à en douter.

Il faisait des rêves étranges et voilà qu'il commençait à voir des choses. Si Mukuro avait été vivant il n'y aurait pas de raison de s'inquiéter pour sa santé mentale, mais l'illusionniste était mort, mort et enterré. Malgré cela, Hibari savait que c'était vrai. Il était là. Pourtant, il savait avec certitude que Mukuro n'avait pas au le temps ni la force de sauter dans un autre corps.

Mukuro était mort.

Alors qu'arrivait-il à Hibari ?

***

Il alla voir Chrome.

Ses yeux étaient rouges - à cause des larmes par contre, rien d'autre. Elle faisait ce qu'elle avait a faire au sein de la famille Vongola mais tous savent pertinemment qu'elle était perdu depuis la mort de Mukuro. Il n'était plus là pour la guider.

Hibari ne lui parle pas vraiment avec soin, il fait comme avec les autres. La gentillesse n'était pas son fort et il n'avait pas cette patience de toute façon.

Bien sûr, elle confirma les doutes d'Hibari. Si Mukuro était en vie, elle le saurait - mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il pourrissait dans la terre, avec un sourire béat tandis que les vers s'en nourrissait.

Il lui parla de ses rêves, ces visions - ces hallucinations, qu'importe ce que c'était. Elle le regarda comme si elle pensait qu'il mentait, qu'il jouait avec elle.

Les plumes de hibou étaient encore dans sa poche. Il les lui montra.

Chrome les regarda longuement avant de les frôler de ses doigts tremblants. Enfin, la seule chose qu'elle dit était « Pourquoi pas moi ? » Elle le regardait comme si elle était sur le point de pleurer, mais elle y résistait. A peine.

Hibari voulait juste une explication. Chrome cependant était incapable de lui en fournir. Mukuro était parti -elle le savait. Pas dans un autre corps, pas une renaissance, pas en se cachant dans une crevasse dans l'esprit d'Hibari, parti. Mais Hibari n'était pas fou non plus.

C'était une explication envisageable, satisfaisante d'ailleurs. Hibari n'appréciait pas trop l'idée qu'il devienne fou.

C'était simplement comme si Mukuro le hantait de toute façon.

Mais il répéta les paroles de Chrome « Pourquoi pas toi ? »

Cette fois, elle resta calme, en mesure de répondre. Et cette fois, son explication fut parfaitement logique, même si c'est seulement une supposition - et Hibari soupçonna que c'était uniquement pour se rassuré à propos du fait que son maître ait choisis quelqu'un d'autre.

Il ne s'agissait pas vraiment d'une connexion, plutôt d'un travail qu'il n'aurait pas achevé, ou même l'ancien plaisir que Mukuro prenait à énervé Hibari.

C'était parce qu'il avait été là. Il avait tenu Mukuro dans ces bras, vu la lumière dans ces yeux mourir comme vu prendre sa dernière bouffé d'air/d'oxygène. Le visage d'Hibari était la dernière chose que Mukuro avait vu, il n'y avait pas de doutes possible là-dessus.

Hibari n'avait aucune envie d'envisager une autre explication que celle-ci.

Il parti en laissant une Chrome plus légère, plus heureuse que quand il était arrivé. Son maître était là, même s'il ne l'était pas vraiment. Le monde lui paraissait soudainement plus joyeux.

***

La tombe de Mukuro n'était pas dans le cimetière Vongola. Les membres de la famille refusaient de le faire enterrer là. Au lieu de cela, il avait été enterré dans la petite forêt qui bordait la demeure principale des Vongola - et Hibari pensait que c'était seulement parce que Tsuna refusait que le corps de l'illusionniste soit emporté hors de la propriété des Vongola.

Il y avait simplement une petite pierre tombale, seulement orné des trois kanji du nom de Mukuro. Hibari n'avait jamais visité la tombe jusqu'à présent. Bien que Tsuna avait insisté pour faire une cérémonie en l'honneur de Mukuro, Chrome ne voulait pas faire de sa sépulture un événement et avait refusé. Elle et les autres avaient pris soin de leur propre chef de maintenir l'indépendance que Mukuro avait toujours eu envers eux jusqu'à la fin.

Hibari n'avait pas insisté là-dessus non plus d'ailleurs. Il ne se souvenait pas vraiment pourquoi. Plus précisément, il ne voyait pas de raison - et il réalisa qu'au fond de lui c'était parce qu'il en sentait pas que Mukuro était vraiment parti.

C'était une pensée digne d'un fou, même si Chrome en était aussi convaincu.

Le gardien Vongola regardait la pierre tombale, se demandant pourquoi il était venu ici. Pour vociférer après lui, le profaner ? Pour demander à Mukuro d'arrêter de lui faire vivre cet enfer afin qu'il arrête de penser qu'il était fou ? Comme si cela pouvait marcher.

Pour s'excuser de s'être concentrer uniquement sur son combat, pour l'avoir laisser mourir ? Mais Hibari ne s'excusait jamais pour rien. Si Mukuro était mort, c'était de sa faute. Hibari n'en était pas responsable.

Le gardien du Nuage regarda fixement la tombe pendant un long moment. S'il pouvait dire une chose à Mukuro, le vrai Mukuro, en chair dans son véritable corps pas celui qui était dans son esprit, que lui dirait-il ?

Rien. Mais il commençait à réaliser qu'il pouvait agir différemment, après tout Mukuro ne serait pas éternellement à lui tourner autour comme un esprit main à se moquer de lui, ou l'ignorer ou à le mettre en colère.

Tout cela le rendait mal à l'aise.

***

Cette nuit là, Hibari rêva qu'il marchait sous la pluie, une pluie battante qui cognait sur le crâne, pas la pluie pour libérer l'esprit de toute pensées, mais plutôt une noyade. Peut-être que ce n'était pas de la pluie, peut-être une cascade, il était peut-être sous l'eau en dessus de la cascade.

Quelqu'un marchait à côté de lui, et même dans ces rêves, Hibari en était irrité. Il ne pouvait pas voir la personne, même s'il la regardait, mais il savait de qui il s'agissait. Qui d'autre cela pouvait-il être ?

« Va-t'en, » dit Hibari. « Tu es mort ». Ces paroles ne produisirent aucuns son, englouties par les eaux qui les entouraient, mais il pu entendre la réponse de Mukuro.

« Tu veux réellement que je m'en aille ? »

« Oui » dit-il, mais il se rendit compte qu'il tenait fermement le poignet de Mukuro , assez dur à broyer, à supposer qu'il soit réel. L'eau était parti, il pouvait sentir la brise maintenant et ils se trouvaient -évidement- sous un cerisier.

« Nous ne nous reverrons plus », dit Mukuro. Il n'avait pas l'air triste, pas dans le sens où Hibari savait qu'il le pouvait vraiment, mais dans le sens où il était faux, tout comme son sourire l'était. Mais il y avait quelque chose dans ces yeux qu'Hibari ne pu nommer.

« Tu es stupide »,dit Hibari. « Je te rejoindrai en enfer tôt ou tard ». Où Mukuro pouvait-il aller d'autre ? Et où Hibari pouvait aller d'autre qu'en enfer ? « Ou nous nous rencontrerons dans une prochaine vie, et je te mordrai à mort ».

Mukuro rigola, mais cela n'énerva pas Hibari comme avant. « Alors je vais t'attendre. Je ne vais pas de demander de te souvenir de moi.» Il se rapprocha très près, promenant ces lèvres sur la joue d'Hibari. Ces lèvres étaient froides - il était mort après tout - mais qu'importe.

Il recula un pas et regarda Hibari « Je sais que tu ne sera pas capable d'oublier ».

Le cerisier disparut.

***

Lorsqu' Hibari se réveilla, il en se rappelait pas de ce dont il avait rêvé, mais il se sentait mieux. Il sourit faiblement à lui-même et caressa les pétales de fleurs de cerisier tombé de son oreiller sur le sol. Il ne pensait pas qu'il y en aura encore demain.

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à laisser des review, je réponds toujours et ça motive réelement à continuer.**

**D'autres traductions sont en cours, notament une de Bleach sur le couple ShinjiXKisuke et encore une de Reborn sur du 6818 (j'y peux rien, me regardez pas comme ça!!)**

**Si vous voulez que je traduise d'autre choses, que vous trouvez qu'il n'y aura jamais assez de 6918 ou autres, faites-moi en part, des fics anglaises c'ets pas ce qui manque xD**

**C UL8er !**


End file.
